


drives me wild.

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Choking, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i write it for my own entertainment, mentions of spanking, tbh nobody will read this cause it's too smutty but do i care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: 「you know that i'm greedy for LOVE.」





	drives me wild.

As the sun went down, the moon took its place with lingering darkness. The light colours of the day darkened, the ever-charming city view changed. Nighttime was that part of the day when whatever one could imagine had one hundred percent chance of happening. One of the reasons Otoya liked time past eight o’clock was pretty normal – it was when he could meet his beloved Tokiya after work. As years passed, Tokiya started to leave himself breathe freely without wearing anything smart-looking. Maybe this was because of Otoya’s casual home wardrobe. Couples do adapt to each other’s habits.

And oh how much Otoya loved the fact that Tokiya wasn’t ashamed of staying in more baggy clothes for once.

It was Otoya’s turn for the dishes, so he did what he was told to while Tokiya was reading a book. His posture was relaxed, back leaning on the sofa, shoulders covered with a warm and cuddly blanket. He looked too cozy, Otoya simply wanted to join him and have their special cuddle time.

However, this wasn’t the only unusual thing for Mister Ichinose. He was wearing grey track pants, his legs crossed, a plain black t-shirt clenching on his upper body. On the bridge of his nose were placed a pair of glasses. And probably the newest thing – Tokiya had a new haircut. There was a new photoshoot coming up this month and his manager needed his usual hairstyle to be changed, so the stylists went for the weak spot of every person. An undercut on the back of his head. Plus he had his hair tied up in a little bun – more damage for Otoya’s heart.

If in the very beginning of their relationship, the red-eyed was told that he was going to witness such a huge change in Tokiya, he would die. Probably. So he was wondering how for the love of God is still alive. The good thing is that he wasn’t facing him in that moment. He could feel the tips of his ears reddening, his whole body starting to get hot. How was he supposed to converse with his boyfriend after he finished with chores?

On the other hand, Tokiya wasn’t the only one who was triggering a certain boy’s feelings. The reason why Tokiya decided to focus his eyes on words was because he couldn’t focus them on one particular place of the red-haired male. Otoya’s hair was longer, so much longer than usual. Ren and Reiji even take turns on braiding it in a little tail. The only place he let it all fall on his shoulders was when he was at home. And who else is there? A frustrated Tokiya. Oh how much he thanked his own self-control for not starring at those gorgeous red locks. How beautiful and exotic his boyfriend looked. He wasn’t sure if he had to thank Setsugetsuka or their crew.

Otoya could feel a strange aura in their living room as he finished with the dishes. They haven’t spoken since dinner and it was too.. frightening. So the dummy stood in front of the sink, as he somehow knew that Tokiya was about to call him over. His voice was kind of low due to not using it for awhile. As he walked to the couch, the shorter boy found an empty spot next to the dark-haired idol. Otoya smooched his cheek before snuggling closer, finding shelter under the blanket.

They stayed like this until Otoya tried to push away the book from Tokiya’s hands with a single finger, signaling lack of attention. The next thing was his world-famous pout, his cheeks gaining a special softness to it. Tokiya sighed as a smile rose on his lips before placing the object on the coffee table. His Tokiya was all for him and oh so he did claim him – Otoya moved his body, placing himself on his lap, hands wrapping around his neck. An angelic smile made the taller male return the gesture as he booped his nose. His finger caressed the sunshine’s cheek, following every little freckle. Otoya giggled happily, grinning lovingly before his fingertips started to stroke the undercut, gently massaging it.

Tokiya was pretty surprised how pleased his boyfriend looked.

“Do you like it?” he asked softly, “I can see you starring at me like you’re falling in love with me once again. Ever since I got this new haircut.”

Otoya nodded repeatedly, his face starting to become slightly red. His hands kept rubbing the back of Tokiya’s neck as he tried to move closer, kissing his lips. Tokiya breathed slow and deep against him as his hands found the small of his back, holding him still. Both of them could feel craving, it has been awhile since they had their own private enjoyment. They parted slowly as a trace of saliva connected them. A smug chuckle.

“Y’know, Tokiya,” Otoya shifted his bottom part and rubbed against the other, “Wearing sweatpants isn’t the smartest decision,” his red eyes glanced down to the crotch.

He could totally see the bulge.

That made Tokiya chuckle mockingly as his hand reached to the red long locks and tugged lightly, gaining a pretty reaction.

“Maybe I did it on purpose, but I’m not the only one to blame,” his grip tightened, “Look at this hair, do you know what’s doing to me?”

Otoya has seen what a kink wreck Tokiya could  be, not to mention his solo “Independence”. He gained his own independence and now doesn’t really worry about expressing the needs of his nasty mind. The shame was felt after the play but until then – a mess was about to be made. It was something both of them didn’t have enough time to focus on. They always ended up having a pretty casual intercourse and falling asleep after it, knowing that work comes on the next day. There was always this “next time” line. It bothered them.

Well not tonight. It didn’t need to be fast and hard. It just needed to be long and memorable.

“I didn’t know you like my hair longer,” Otoya gasped, almost helpless. He shivered as his head was still under Tokiya’s grip. The man pulled him closer with slow pace, shortening the space between them. Until he decided to throw him on the couch by his hair, yet still making sure his legs were over his lap. Otoya whimpered as he faced the soft cushion. Tokiya leaned down and kissed his hair before returning to his original position.

The red head glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The black t-shirt seemed tighter than before. Tokiya reached out to take his glasses off before hearing a complaint from his boyfriend.

“No-, keep them on, please..?”

He huffed playfully. His hand eased itself onto Otoya’s butt before rubbing it as he spoke.

“And sometimes you call me a freak, do you have a thing for glasses?” A soft spank followed. Otoya shivered, god bless it wasn’t on his bare skin. Still. He smiled mockingly at the man underneath him.

“If they are on you, then yes.” he breathed out.

Once his ears heard the satisfying answer, Tokiya noted to himself – make sure he isn’t able to walk for weeks.

Tokiya reached out to the buttons of Otoya’s jeans, getting rid off them and throwing them away. His round, plumb butt simply asked for the blue-eyed’s long hand against it. At first the man landed few spanks, underwear still on, but he met a whimper of complaint, Otoya’s shaking fingers trying to pull on the black t-shirt.

“T-Take it off, Toki, I don’t want it in the way..”

.........................................................................................

Otoya’s face is all pink from breathless, heated moans. His eyes are almost closed, hot tears falling down. His wrists are held together by Tokiya’s strong grip as he pound into him with slow and painful thrusts. His ass cheeks hurt too much, it was almost intolerable. The spanks from earlier were sure something Tokiya hasn’t practiced in awhile and it showed. Tokiya almost lost himself as he felt even more tightness around his cock. 

The couch seemed so small even thought Otoya was underneath him, maybe they should have moved to the bedroom. But who could blame them, the sensation was too much, their makeout sessions were lacking oxygen, there was hardly any space between the couple as they touched, skin to skin. They have been dreaming of this night.

Tokiya couldn’t help but thrust faster as those big doe like eyes of Otoya’s begged him for more friction. His whole body was talking instead of that big, naughty and useful mouth of his. The way he moved his bottom against Tokiya’s dick when the man stopped and teased him verbally.

As he eased himself onto Otoya, caging into him, his movements became sharper. He found those swollen, puffy lips and locked them with his in a deep, meaningful kiss. Both of them smiled lovingly as they parted, before Otoya whispered as if it was a secret.

“—..me.”

“Say it again.”

“Choke me, Tokiya.”

Something in him snapped like a gun, making his hand move towards Otoya’s throat. He felt an unusual, unknown feeling. It wasn’t fear, he knew how to handle this situation, but rather that how the hell did Otoya said that so bluntly. It’s like he’s been waiting for this particular night to let go of all his desires.

His long fingers embraced the neck gently, pressing the right spots, Otoya’s breathing was now in his boyfriend’s control. He makes a high-pitched noise before feeling the pressure. His eyes finding Tokiya’s. What was with those eyes that drove the dark-haired wild. He didn’t want this to end. He wanted to make them both feel so, so good. As he hit the right angle in Otoya, it sure made him see stars. With the corner of his eye Tokiya could see the throbbing member between their bodies. How many times did he come until now, was it two or three?

He kept moving into him as his hand held his throat with caution, growling near his ear. It was too much for both of them, Tokiya could feel himself getting close. He picked up the pace out of nowhere, making the boy underneath him gasp in reply. His thrusts hurt, it burnt, but the feeling was indescribable. Otoya’s dick bounced against his stomach, eager for cumming.

It wasn’t until Tokiya released everything he could in him, this sort of chain reaction making Otoya reach his orgasm, both of them holding onto each other as they tried to catch their breaths. However, the taller man turned him around, letting the boy lay on his stomach. His greedy hands grabbed him by the waist firmly. With a heavy sigh his dick found its way back in Otoya’s warmth, making him whine loudly. His butt was still filled with Tokiya’s liquid and now it was tortured once again.

But he couldn’t help but scream out as he felt Tokiya pull his red long locks while pounding into him with no mercy. His tight grip sent shivers down his spine, he couldn’t help the tears forming and falling on his redden face.

“Look at yourself, you’re getting tighter just because I’m pulling your hair,” Tokiya growled. “How dirty, how pathetic.”

Otoya couldn’t help his voice anymore, he was melting under Tokiya’s control and pace. His neck hurt from tilting his head, his whole body screamed in ecstasy. It felt like they were having sex for the very first time, this whole sensation blurred out any boundaries. There was only Tokiya and Otoya, sharing an amazing, heavenly feeling.

“Faster, oh God- faster, Tokiya! Please, let’s do me moreee..”

“Do you like my cock that much, huh? You’re so tight, Otoya. You’re taking me so well.”

Tokiya laughed heavily as he tried his best to not simply come twice inside of him, sometimes he couldn’t believe how demanding Otoya could become in the bedroom. Thankfully his stamina matches the way his boyfriend wants to get fucked.

Otoya threw his head back, aching, trying to get as much friction as possible. His mewling jumping out from his throat like a prayer. Tokiya leaned down and bit his neck carefully, making sure he doesn’t leave a mark. He kept thrusting forward as both of them were reaching their limits. They sang in unison as the ultimate pleasure took over their bodies, aking them collapse on the couch, breathing heavily.

Tokiya tried to spoon the shorter boy, feeling his sweat on his skin. Once both of them managed to calm down, they gazed at each other. Giggles followed. Nobody could tell that these two boys were all over each other seconds ago. They seemed so goofy, their faces shining brightly.

“Otoya.. I love you, Otoya, so much,” He kissed his boopy nose. “Even when you became so needy and make me lose count of how many times do I need so that you get tired.”

The red-eyed boy laughed and cuddled closer,

“Well, my Tokiya is the only one who can handle me the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> phew PHEW I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR SO LONG, way to gooo my horny rights are gone once again! ian, when will you stop with the smut? uh,
> 
> never? 
> 
> sike.


End file.
